


[源藏]游戏机厅的男生

by mid9lemontea



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:48:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25310368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mid9lemontea/pseuds/mid9lemontea
Summary: 记录一下脑洞。风暴语音源氏的语音。击杀熊猫人：会说话的熊猫……似乎这次我才是坏人。“我以前玩街机的时候，觉得二段跳根本不可能，啊，我曾经是多么地年少无知啊。”
Relationships: Genji Shimada/Hanzo Shimada
Kudos: 3





	[源藏]游戏机厅的男生

**Author's Note:**

> 记录一下脑洞。
> 
> 风暴语音源氏的语音。击杀熊猫人：会说话的熊猫……似乎这次我才是坏人。
> 
> “我以前玩街机的时候，觉得二段跳根本不可能，啊，我曾经是多么地年少无知啊。”

花村城外有家游戏厅，里面各种游戏机一应俱全。二楼角落的一台半坏的机器常年由一个年轻的男生占领。经常来的人都认识他。他总是一个人，表情很冷酷，不大喜欢说话的样子，只专注地打游戏。不过游戏厅里很多这样的男生，无法显得很特别，于是此君又去染了一头不羁绿发，一度成为游戏厅的焦点。

他每天来的时间不一定，但总会来。他往座位上一坐，眼睛紧盯屏幕，下半身有如入定，上半身操纵手杆飞快旋动。偶尔渴了，只伸长手臂往旁边的自动贩卖机前一按，啪嗒一声，手缩回来的时候已经握着一瓶汽水，动作行云流水，非常熟练。咕咚咕咚地灌完了，又投入到下一局，眼睛全程不离屏幕，典型网瘾少年的形象。

更早的时候，他在游戏厅内四处流窜，从薇薇大冒险，维京战机射击小游戏到各种各样的格斗游戏，把游戏厅所有机器的记录都刷了一遍，最后发现了在角落里那台半坏的机器，屏幕闪着雪花，需要精准的走位和灵敏的操作才能打中，十分能够凸显出自己水平不凡，于是宣布占领，自此日复一日地在这台街机上刷新自己的记录。

有时候也会和别人打赌，以输赢来赌几瓶饮料。他总赢得轻松。赢的时候，他就像任何一个得意的男生，高兴地哈哈笑，他笑的时候，眉尾不再尖锐地高挑着，显得很亲近，像邻家温顺的弟弟，但是他幼儿源的称号并不来自于此。

他的名声来源于玩游戏玩得认真近乎偏执，游戏中哪怕是明明反派更有优势，也依然固执地选择比较正义的角色，并且在这个年纪还崇拜着战队超人，坚信世界上存在正义，爱与和平是永恒的主题。

游戏厅最不缺的就是中二少年。他这番言论立即获得另外几位中二朋友的响应。他深感知音难遇，几次想请那些志同道合的朋友喝酒，但考虑游戏厅不开放饮酒，只能退而求其次，改请喝汽水，在探讨人生真谛的同时，顺便讨论一些物理问题，如二段跳在现实中的可行性分析，以及游戏里泰凯斯，泰瑞尔和维拉哪个英雄用得更顺手一些。

有一天，他难得不打游戏，跑到了娃娃机面前捣鼓。他对夹娃娃明显不是很熟练，每次爪子钳住洋葱小鱿的时候，小鱿里面的小哨子就会发出长长的一声“咕——”，他听了就会笑，一笑就掉下来，小鱿从高处落回娃娃堆里，又会发出长长的一声“咕——”。其实是件很无聊的事，但他乐不可支，硬币一枚枚地往里投。一位跟他认识的朋友走过去，帮他夹了两个。他道了谢，脸上有浅浅的笑。那位朋友随口问了一句，“是给妹妹的吗？”

他说不是。说起他有一个年长三岁的女朋友，是强悍得能把自己打趴的类型，很喜欢这些小玩意，但是碍于身份，不能这样做。如果送出去，她会当面不屑一顾，说很幼稚、只有小孩才会喜欢，但事后总会好好地收起来。他说到这里捏了一下小鱿，“咕——”，“如果让她听到这个，她大概会是这个表情——”他眉毛高高挑起，把嘴角往下拉，装出一个惊愕又不屑的表情，但很快破功，笑出声。

那天他的话出奇地多，说了很多，一直说到游戏厅打烊。走的时候，那两个小鱿不知道为什么他没有带走，留在他的位置上，位置挺窄，紧挨着摆成一对，像路边橱窗上用于婚礼的玩偶。

那天之后他就没有再来了。他的位置没有人来占，两只小鱿在他的位置上待了很久。

后来打听了才知道，他原来是岛田家的二少爷，又原来他已经死了。因为不肯服从家族安排还是些什么原因，被他的家族处决了。

大家唏嘘了一番，时间很快就过去。

游戏厅依然霓虹闪耀，声浪滚滚，每天都有各种发色的脑袋涌进游戏厅，或大笑，或怒骂，在夜幕降临时又纷纷散去。

在二楼那台半坏的街机上，有人放了一支白花。柔软的花瓣尚未完全展开，是正要生长的时候被人折下来的，含着花苞，像他一样年轻。

END


End file.
